Blaster (ability)
.]] Blaster , also known as Blast or Bluster, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It has various effects in different games, and has also appeared as Blue Magic. It is usually used by Coeurls and similar monsters, with some exceptions. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Blaster, originally called Blast in the NES version, is used by the Coeurl, and attempts to inflict instant death or Stun on a party member. Final Fantasy IV Originally translated as Bluster, Cait Siths and Coeurls can use this ability which has a 50% chance of either paralysis or inflicting instant death to one party member. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blaster returns as a monster spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It functions the same way as it did in the prequel, and the ability is still used by Cait Siths. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Blaster is an enemy ability that can either cause instant death or paralyze on one party member. It is used by several enemies, including Omega, Omega Mk.II, Catoblepas, and Achelon. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Bandersnatch, Bandercoeurl, or Oiseaurare at Exdeath's Castle. Final Fantasy VI Blaster is an enemy ability that causes instant death to one or all targets. It has a hit rate of 70 but always hits a stopped target, and is vulnerable to Runic. It cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. Final Fantasy VII Blaster is an enemy ability used by Cuahl and Unknown. It inflicts non-elemental magic damage to the party. Final Fantasy VIII Toramas, mostly found in and around Esthar after the Lunar Cry has occurred, can use Blaster. It can either Petrify or instantly kill a party member, and the monster will only use it while it is standing. Final Fantasy IX The Toramas in the Desert Palace and Veterans in Ipsen's Castle can use Blaster. It damages one target and has the potential to inflict the Stop status. Final Fantasy X There are three variants of this skill. Coeurl's Blaster inflicts petrification to the target while Master Coeurl's Blaster inflicts instant death, and finally, Coeurlregina's Hyper Blaster inflicts instant death, and ignores Deathproof completely. Final Fantasy X-2 Coeurl's Blaster reduces the target's HP to exactly 1. Queen Coeurl's Death Blast has the same effect as Blaster, plus instant death. The Gun Mage can learn Blaster from either of these two abilities, however, the Blue Bullet version removes 90% of the target's maximum HP (as long as the target is not immune to Gravity) and costs 30 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XI Blaster is used by Coeurl-type monsters, and inflicts potent paralysis. It has high Accuracy, and affects a short cone in front of the user. It cannot be learned by Blue Mages. Final Fantasy XII Blaster is an enemy ability that deals percentage damage and inflicts Sleep, Slow, Silence, Disable, Immobilize, and Blind. The Coeurl-type enemies can use this ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Vampire Cat is the only enemy that can naturally use Blaster; however, Coeurl can also use it when an ally with the Monster Skill ability is next to it. It inflicts Petrify or Stop. Its success rate is as follows: : Success rate = (MA + 30)% Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Blaster inflicts Petrify on the target. It is used by the race of Panthers called Coeurl, and as such can be used by a Morpher when they morph Panthers. Final Fantasy Type-0 Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery it:Blaster Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Blue Bullet